


The Orphan

by Galaghast



Series: Family in the Stars [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaghast/pseuds/Galaghast
Summary: Wander and Sylvia find an egg and Wander feels as if it's his responsibility to protect it.
Relationships: Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Series: Family in the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216007
Kudos: 3





	The Orphan

Wander yanked Sylvia's reigns and she came to a screeching halt. She seemed irritated at first but when she looked back at Wander, he appeared heartbroken. "Uh... Wander... are you ok?" Sylvia asked. He didn't answer her.

Wander dismounted and walked off. Sylvia followed close behind. "Wander?"

He stopped in front of what appeared to be the aftermath of an attack. There was dried blood in the grass and a small leather bag left unscathed. He picked up the bag and opened it. It had a soft, wooly lining inside to keep the object inside warm.

"I never knew you as one to loot from the aftermath of a fight, like, isn't that equivalent to steal-" Sylvia silenced herself as soon as wander pulled an egg out of the bag. "I recognized this kind of bag... traveling mothers would usually put their eggs in bags like this... to protect it... hide it's scent from predators..." he gently rubbed the shell, it's still warm. "Whoever got ahold of it's parents probably wasn't aware of the egg..."

"So there's blood... everywhere... we don't know if the parents are dead" Sylvia said, she really didn't want to have to take care of an egg, but whatever it was, it was just about the size of Wander's palms. 

They searched the area and Sylvia found something shocking. Two corpses. Both of them were gutted and rotting. They were broken and twisted into discomforting positions and their skulls were crushed. When Wander caught eye of it he wretched. He couldn't even tell what species they were because maggots have already ate away at facial details and all that was left was unwanted scraps.

"Oh Grop... maybe we should've just... went with your thought, huh buddy?" Sylvia looked down at Wander, who seemed a bit green around the gills. "If we did find them dead... I didn't think it would've been this... uh..."

Sylvia got caught on her words, Wander looked nauseous and sad. "They're gone... so we're gonna hav'ta take care of this egg-" he said as he was scooped up by Sylvia. She looked him in the eyes. "As much as you think that's the right thing, I don't think we're ready for that. Can't we just... just, take it to an orphanage?" She didn't want to sound so cold, but Wander was in over his head.

"I dunno Syl..." he held the bag close to his chest "Eggs don't often last long in orphanages, nobody gives them the love and affection they need, they just... put it in an incubator for a few months and if it doesn't hatch when they think it should..." he swallowed hard, he didn't want to say it.

"Fine, we'll take care of the egg-"

"Whoopee! I'm gon' be a Papa!!" Wander said, hugging Sylvia with one arm.

"But I'm NOT going to be it's mother."

"Aw, but Syl, it would be weird for you to NOT be it's Mama... with us bein' together 'n all..." Wander nuzzled against her affectionately. "I always wondered what it'd be like to start a family with you... didn't think it'd be through adoption, but can you please be mama? I know it doesn't sould like a tough job but-"

"That's not the problem. Taking care of a baby would probably be more challenging than any fight ive ever been in! I think we're biting off more than we can chew." Sylvia seemed as if she was already caving.

"Nonsense! We'll do just fine!"

And after that, the situation was everything BUT fine...


End file.
